


Endless Search

by randomcheeses



Series: Search [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drama, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcheeses/pseuds/randomcheeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphonse is still looking for his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Search

The boy moved with purpose through the thronging crowd, ducking and diving to effect the quickest route to the front. Somewhere ahead of him someone declared "Come one, come all! Come and see the magnificent feats of Alchemy performed by the People's Alchemist! Edward Elric!"

The boy's heart quickened in excitement and he finally managed to squirm through the press of the crowd to the front. He raised his head expectantly, looking for the person he had sought for what seemed like a life time, and looked up- into deep blue eyes.

A second later, the self-proclaimed 'People's Alchemist' found himself being beaten soundly by a boy who was younger, smaller and a good deal tougher than he had always thought himself to be.

"I didn't mean nothing by it," the unfortunate young man tried to say between punches. "It was just to make a quick cenz, honest!"

A surprisingly strong swipe of a leg tripped him up, depositing him on his backside and the charlatan glared up at his attacker. "Who the hell are you anyway?" he demanded.

The younger boy drew back, wiping dust off of his coat and pushing back the sleeves meaningfully. The glare he wore was surprisingly vicious and out of place on his innocent looking face. "I'm Alphonse Elric," he spat. "Don't _ever _use my brother's name again!"

###

Brigadier General Roy Mustang looked up from his paper at the sound of a key scraping in the lock of his front door and glanced at the calendar with a frown. A minute later, his visitor walked disconsolately into the sitting room and flopped onto the couch with a yawn.

"You're back already Alphonse?" he asked in a gentle tone, noting the boy's downcast expression. "I wasn't expecting you back until Saturday."

"Yeah."

Mustang covered up a wince. Monosyllabic answers were not good. Clearly the promising lead he'd found for Al had fallen through.

"Bad results?" he asked carefully.

Al heaved a sigh. "Just another fake."

For a moment the boy was silent. Then he let out a growl of frustration. "I just don't get it," he said softly. "Why do people pretend to be Brother? I know he was famous and stuff, but he's really just, just- Ed! Why would anyone want to be Ed?"

Mustang regarded the twelve-year-old, taking in the black jacket, shirt and pants, the long blond hair tied into a high ponytail and of course, the red coat with the black Flamel adorning its back.

"Why indeed?" he murmured quietly.

Al looked up at him, a confused look on his too-young face. "Roy?"

Mustang shook his head. "Never mind Al," he said, rising to his feet. "The kettle should have boiled by now. Come and have some tea."

Al made a face. He did like tea, but he didn't really share or understand his guardian's obsession with the liquid. "If I agree to have tea," he bargained, "will you shave It off?"

Roy groaned. "Doesn't anyone like my moustache?"

"No."


End file.
